La Bella y la Bestia
by naru.gaarafan
Summary: Shikamaru Nara y Yamanaka Ino van a Sunagakure con el fin de preparar el examen de ascenso junto con el Kazekage, un nuevo sentimiento comienza a despertar en el interior de Gaara.
1. Capitulo 1

**Fanfic: La Bella y la Bestia, cap.1 (por Naru)**

Hacía un día extremadamente soleado en la villa de la Hoja, y Yamanaka Ino y Shikamaru Nara se dirigían al despacho de la Hokage bajo un fuerte sol abrasador.

- Entrad – dijo Tsunade.

Tanto Ino como Shikamaru esperaban con ganas las órdenes de la Hokage, ya que hacía algún tiempo no habían hecho nada... ¿se trataría de alguna misión? ¿o algo que entraría en sus funciones como chunnins? Pronto lo sabrían.

- Bien, iré directa al grano, como sabéis se acerca otro examen para ascenso a chunnin, por lo tanto debemos realizar todos los preparativos, y vosotros como chunnins también tenéis un papel importante que cumplir.

Partiréis de inmediato para la villa de la Arena, informaréis al Kazekage y organizaréis conjuntamente el evento, número de asistentes, localización, etc. Supuestamente debería ir con vosotros, pero tengo aquí demasiado trabajo y creo que vosotros estáis ya cualificados para realizar esta operación... ¿alguna duda?

- ¿A la villa de la Arena? Vaya... esto si que es problemático... – dijo Shikamaru rascándose la cabeza.

- ¡Ja! Lo dices por Temari... ¿verdad? – preguntó Ino con suspicacia.

- Esa mujer al final va a poder conmigo...

Tsunade sonrió y prosiguió.

- Bien, pues si no tenéis nada más que objetar, adelante.

Era ya tarde en la villa de la Arena y el viento soplaba con fuerza contra las ventanas del despacho del Kazekage. Este tenía un montón de rollos abiertos sobre la mesa pero miraba distraídamente hacia la ventana, ya era de noche. Alguien llamó a la puerta y entró.

- Kazekage sama... nos ha llegado una noticia procedente de la villa de la Hoja, nos envían a dos ninjas para preparar el próximo examen de ascenso a chunnin, calculamos llegarán pasado mañana – indicó Baki.

- Está bien... – respondió Gaara sin dejar de mirar por la ventana. – (El examen de ascenso... desde aquella vez, todo había cambiado)

Llegó el día y anunciaron al Kazekage que los ninjas de la villa de la Hoja acababan de llegar.

- Que me esperen junto a la entrada de la muralla, voy hacia allí – y dicho esto Gaara cogió su capa y el sombrero de Kazekage, ese día el viento también soplaba con fuerza.

Ino y Shikamaru esperaban impacientes en la entrada, hasta que por fin a lo lejos vieron una figura blanca que se acercaba, el viento levantaba la arena y el Kazekage se protegía mirando hacia el suelo y sujetándose con una mano el sombrero, por lo que al llegar no pudieron verle la cara.

- Seguidme por favor – dijo sin levantar la vista.

Ino y Shikamaru también se protegían del fuerte viento y se protegían los ojos con el brazo. Avanzaron los tres pesadamente por una de las calles, hasta que el Kazekage les hizo pasar a una especie de taberna. Shikamaru estaba algo nervioso, la última vez que habló con él no fueron unas circunstancias muy agradables y tal hecho no se le borraba de la memoria, hace tres años, antes del examen, en el hospital, aquel demonio, la muerte anunciada... todo giraba en su cabeza a pesar de que sabía que ahora él era un aliado, por lo que aún se mostraba un poco nervioso ante su presencia, adoptando quizás una actitud de exagerado respeto por miedo a hacerle enfadar. Ino sin embargo parecía tranquila, ya que era ajena a todo lo relacionado con el Kazekage, por lo que no mostraba ningún temor.

- ¡Buenas noches Kazekage-sama! Lo de siempre supongo...

- Sí por favor, y sirve también a nuestros invitados.

Y dicho esto el Kazekage hizo que se sentaran en una mesa, sentándose él frente a ellos mientras se quitaba el sombrero.

Shikamaru se sintió de pronto tranquilo al verle, Gaara había cambiado bastante en los tres últimos años, no sólo en altura y apariencia, sino que además su gesto era tranquilo y quizás de una absoluta indiferencia, no parecía tan peligroso como antes.

Ino por el contrario se quedó bastante asombrada... y no pudo evitar preguntar.

- Eres... bastante joven para ser Kazekage, ¿no?

Aunque Ino lo dijo con actitud de asombro y sin mala intención, Shikamaru la dio un codazo en las costillas por debajo de la mesa. Ino era demasiado impulsiva, con demasiado carácter...

Pero parece que a Gaara no le ofendió en absoluto su comentario.

- Me pareció la mejor opción para alcanzar mi objetivo... quiero vivir una vida donde mi existencia sea reconocida por los demás – respondió.

Al oír esto, Ino se estremeció y se fijó en su mirada, verde, serena, tranquila. Gaara también la miraba fijamente, no parpadeaba, y de repente Ino tuvo que desviar la mirada, se puso un poco nerviosa y prefirió no preguntar nada más.

- Me alegra saber... que has cambiado de objetivo – se atrevió a decir Shikamaru.

Gaara se limitó a asentir.

- Es ya tarde, cenaremos y mañana a primera hora realizaremos todo el trabajo. He dado orden de que os habiliten unas habitaciones en mi casa, tenemos espacio de sobra, si no tenéis inconveniente.

- Te agradecemos tu hospitalidad – respondió Shikamaru. Ya no guardaba ningún temor en su corazón, desde luego Gaara ya no era el mismo de hace tres años.

Ino no apartaba la vista de su comida como si esta fuese realmente interesante, temía volver a mirarle y que él la mirase como había hecho antes. Tan sólo levantó una vez la mirada para no parecer descortés y se fijó sin querer en la marca de su frente, ¿"amor"? su curiosidad iba en aumento, pero no se atrevía a preguntar directamente, normalmente no era así, sino todo lo contrario, pero algo la frenaba.

Gaara pareció darse cuenta pero no dijo nada, continuó comiendo en silencio.

En ese momento entró Temari pareciendo buscar a alguien. Shikamaru la vio y fue resbalando poco a poco en su asiento y esta vez fue Ino la que le propinó un fuerte codazo en las costillas para que se volviese a poner derecho.

- ¡Ah! Estáis todos aquí... vaya, vaya, menuda sorpresa... – dijo Temari sonriente mientras miraba a un Shikamaru un tanto avergonzado.

Este pensaba que seguramente Temari volvería a restregarle el tema de que le salvó la vida, etc, etc, cosa que le jorobaba bastante... salvado por una mujer, quién iba a decirlo...

En vez de sentarse donde había sitio, al lado de su hermano, Temari se arrimó al lado de Shikamaru de una forma un poco bruta, haciendo que Ino se levantara, pues ya no había más banco donde sentarse.

- Tú puedes sentarte ahí – indicó Temari sin mirarla y sin quitar la vista de Shikamaru, el cual parecía aterrorizado.

Ino miró el hueco vacío que había al lado del Kazekage y titubeó.

- Tranquila mujer... ya no muerde, o eso creo – dijo Temari mirando de reojo a Gaara, el cual empezó a mirar con odio a su hermana - ¡Eh! Era una broma... – se disculpó mientras empezaba a arrimarse más contra Shikamaru, el cual iba retrocediendo hasta que no quedó más banco.

Gaara se limitó a apartar su sombrero de Kazekage y dejarlo en otro sitio, por lo que el hueco quedo libre. Ino se sentó a su lado pero lo más lejos de él que pudo. Gaara también se sentía un tanto incómodo y no sabía realmente por qué, aquella situación le resultaba muy extraña.

Temari rió con sorna mirando tanto a Gaara como a Ino, los cuales estaban más pendientes de su comida que de iniciar cualquier tipo de conversación, evitando el tener que mirarse mutuamente.

- Vaya... los dos sois poco habladores ¿eh?

Dicho esto Temari se arrimó aún más hacia Shikamaru, el cual se quedó pensativo, normalmente Ino era más lanzada y no paraba de hablar y alardear delante de chicos que no conocía, y aunque Gaara era Kazekage, tenían más o menos la misma edad, por lo que eso no podía ser un impedimento para alardear, lo hacía continuamente cuando estaba por Sasuke, siempre se le tiraba encima por la espalda, no pudiera decirse que fuese tímida, ¿será que por fin había madurado un poco? Pero pronto Shikamaru dejó de pensar en la madurez o inmadurez de Ino, ya que sentir de repente la mano de Temari sobre su pierna le hizo reaccionar pegando un pequeño salto.

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa? ¿es que no te alegras de verme? – preguntó Temari acercándose todo lo más que pudo contra el cuerpo de Shikamaru.

- Sí... claro... – respondió este sudando como un cerdo.

Gaara terminó de comer y miró de reojo a Ino.

- ¿Tienes aquí la lista de los candidatos?

- Sí... sí aquí la tengo – contestó Ino buscando un rollo de su mochila. Y dicho esto lo extendió delante de ellos.

Gaara repasó la lista con un dedo y se detuvo en un nombre, le sorprendía ver que aún seguía siendo gennin, cuando quizá su fuerza era igual o incluso superior a la de él, no le parecía muy justo.

- Uzumaki, Naruto...

- Se presenta ahora para los exámenes, en estos tres últimos años no pudo presentarse debido a un entrenamiento que tuvo fuera de la villa, ha estado mucho tiempo fuera – informó Ino.

- Ya veo...

Temari y Shikamaru estaban demasiado a lo suyo como para percatarse de nada, y entonces Gaara volvió a fijarse de reojo en Ino, la cual en ese momento se estaba deshaciendo la cola de caballo para dejar su pelo rubio suelto, el cual había vuelto a crecer mucho y le llegaba hasta la cintura. Al tocarse el pelo Ino chascó la lengua.

- Vaya... tengo el pelo lleno de arena... tendré que lavármelo y...

- Espera... – Gaara acercó una mano hasta su pelo, sin llegar a tocarlo.

Ino le miraba de reojo, ¿qué iba a hacer? De pronto la arena que llevaba en el pelo era succionada, por decirlo de alguna forma y pasaba hacia la mano de Gaara, como un aspirador que engulle mierda. Estaba claro que el Kazekage aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para resultar útil. Ino volvió a tocarse el pelo y quedó impresionada, esta vez sí pudo mirarle directamente.

- Es genial... no ha quedado nada... gracias.

- No hay de qué.

Un poco más tarde, ya estaban instalados en la casa del Kazekage, a Ino y Shikamaru les proporcionaron una habitación a cada uno. Temari no paraba de perseguir a Shikamaru, el cual ya optó por rendirse, Gaara hubiese jurado que les vio entrar juntos en la misma habitación.

El Kazekage acompañó a Ino hasta la suya.

- Bueno pues... – Ino parecía nerviosa – Mañana haremos los preparativos, Kazekage-sama.

- Por favor, llámame Gaara, es mi nombre.

- Está bien – Ino asintió más tranquila – Hasta mañana entonces, Gaara.

Y dicho esto cerró la puerta corredera dejando a un pensativo Gaara al otro lado. Tardó cinco segundos en moverse y luego se encaminó con decisión hacia otra de las habitaciones. Descorrió la puerta demasiado deprisa y sin llamar, parecía alterado.

En la habitación se encontraba Kankuro, el cual estaba como siempre reparando y perfeccionando alguna de sus marionetas. Este se quedó muy sorprendido al verle.

- ¿Pero qué...?

- Sssshhhhhh...

- ¿Por qué entras así? ¿ocurre algo? pareces nervioso...

- No... no sabía a quién recurrir...

- ¿Recurrir? ¿qué es lo que te pasa? ¿algo relacionado con el trabajo?

- Esta noche han llegado los dos ninjas de la villa de la Hoja, Shikamaru Nara y Yamanaka Ino... estábamos en la taberna y de repente me sentí nervioso...

- Kankuro se asustó.

- No, no... no era "eso" – le tranquilizó Gaara – bueno sentí algo extraño dentro de mi... pero de diferente forma, sobre todo cuando ella me miró – y mientras lo decía se tocaba en el estómago.

Kankuro le miró fijamente y le escrutó de arriba abajo, Gaara le miraba nervioso...

- ¿Y bien? ¿qué puede ser?

De repente Kankuro se puso de pie y se hecho a reír de una forma exagerada, llegando incluso a soltar alguna lagrimilla, se reía con ganas y se echaba las manos a la barriga. Gaara le miraba impaciente, no entendía nada y no sabía por qué a su hermano le había dado tal ataque de risa...

- Pero bueno, ¡ya basta! ¿¡me puedes decir qué ocurre ahora!

Kankuro intentó relajarse y se sentó junto a él mirándole de frente, aún tenía lágrimas de la risa en sus ojos.

- No se como decirte esto... sinceramente... – decía Kankuro aguantando de nuevo las ganas de echarse a reír.

- ¿Qué? – apremió Gaara.

- Es Amor...

- ¡¿Qué!

- Amor...

- ¡¿Te estás burlando de mi o que! – ahora Gaara se levantó y parecía muy enfadado.

- Amor... – repitió Kankuro con sorna.

Gaara se tapó los oídos y salió corriendo de la habitación, aún se oían las risas de Kankuro mientras se alejaba. De repente Gaara frenó en seco delante de otra de las habitaciones. Tal vez Temari...

Descorrió igualmente la puerta sin llamar y lo que vio le dejó sin habla y clavado en el suelo. Temari estaba tumbada boca arriba en ropa interior con las manos atadas por la técnica de la sombra que Shikamaru estaba ejerciendo encima de ella. Éste deshizo la técnica rápidamente y se cayó al lado de la cama del susto. Temari se tapó enseguida con una sábana.

- ¡¿Pero qué haces idiota! ¡¿es que no sabes llamar primero! ¡¡que porque seas el Kazekage no tienes que ir por ahí abriendo puertas sin llamar! ¿¡te enteras!

Gaara puso gesto de asco y hacía como que vomitaba para finalmente irse corriendo hasta su habitación.

- Vaya par de idiotas... – pensaba desesperado mientras daba vueltas.

¿De verdad sería posible? ¿aquella sensación? Instintivamente se tocó el sello de su frente, ¿amor? no... imposible... Una desesperación por encontrar una respuesta más coherente le atormentaba. Esto era algo que no había previsto y se sentía incapaz...

Pero antes de que pudiese llegar a alguna conclusión, alguien llamó a la puerta.

- Oye... perdona lo de antes. Es que hombre... ¡me has pillado desprevenido! – dijo la voz de Kankuro al otro lado.

- Pasa.

- A ver, descríbeme mejor lo que pasó y lo que has sentido – dijo Kankuro mientras agarraba una banqueta y se sentaba, esta vez parecía muy serio e interesado.

- ¿No te reirás? – preguntó Gaara suspicaz.

- Palabra.

- Está bien... cenábamos y ella parecía cohibida... bueno no sé, tenía la sensación de que algo la llamaba la atención. Entonces ella... en fin, se soltó el pelo y... lo tenía lleno de arena... y yo claro, hice lo que tenía que hacer...

Kankuro estaba expectante, no podía creer lo que oía.

- ¡¿Qué hiciste! – preguntó con ansia.

- Yo... se la quité.

- ¡¿El qué!

- La arena que tenía en el pelo, ¿qué va a ser?

- ¡¿Y ya está! ¡¿eso es todo!

- Sí.

- ¿Y que dijo ella?

- Me dio las gracias... ¡ah, sí! Y me miraba con curiosidad la frente...

- Eso es lógico – indicó Kankuro – Ya veo... y tú ¿qué sentiste?

¿Sentir? A Gaara le sonaban raras esas palabras pero hizo un esfuerzo por explicar a su hermano mayor lo que sintió en ese momento.

- Yo acerqué mi mano... llegué a rozar su pelo... y noté algo aquí... – dijo mientras se señalaba en el estómago – pero no era dolor, era algo así como...

- ¿Cosquillas? – se adelantó Kankuro.

- No se... podría ser.

- Vaya, vaya... quien iba a decirlo... tú... enamo...

- ¡Calla! ¡no lo digas! – Gaara no parecía poder soportar aquello.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿no entra dentro de tus planes? Estás en esa edad del pavo, es lógico, aunque dadas las circunstancias jamás pensé que tú... – y se hecho la mano a la boca para contener de nuevo la risa.

- Bueno, ya basta. ¿Y qué puedo hacer?

- En fin, pues si es verdad, demostrárselo, no se... dila algo bonito, algún halago... eso a las chicas les encanta. ¿Puedo mañana estar presente en la reunión?

- ¿Eso te gustaría verdad?

Kankuro sonreía satisfecho y le miraba expectante.

- Haz lo que quieras – dijo Gaara al fin.

Kankuro se marchó satisfecho y Gaara, ya más tranquilo, subió al tejado, el viento había cesado. La noche quedó clara y la luna brillaba... ¿amor? aún le costaba creerlo.

(continuará)


	2. Capitulo 2

**Fanfic: La Bella y la Bestia, cap.2 (por Naru)**

Ino dormía plácidamente en su habitación, pero algo desde la ventana la vigilaba… el tercer ojo de la técnica de Gaara se encontraba al lado de la misma. Gaara se sentía un poco culpable por lo que estaba haciendo pero no podía evitarlo, quería estar seguro de lo que estaba empezando a sentir. Y mientras él aguardaba en el tejado la llegada del alba, podría ver y comprobar… tenía que averiguar, necesitaba saberlo. Pero al poco rato deshizo la técnica y contempló la luna, tratando de hallar respuesta. Nada.

El primer rayo de luz asomó y Gaara se dirigió hacia los baños, necesitaba lavarse y despejarse antes de comenzar con el trabajo. Aprovecharía aún que era temprano y no había nadie despierto, y es que, aún en ciertos aspectos, el Kazekage prefería mantener una cierta soledad, sobre todo a la hora del baño.

Se encaminó despacio a la vez que se descalzaba, abrió la puerta… pero a la mitad se detuvo. Se quedó paralizado y un sudor frío recorrió todo su cuerpo, el corazón empezó a golpearle fuerte contra su pecho. Ino estaba allí, de espaldas, desnuda. Pero esta al parecer no se percató de su presencia, se estaba duchando. Gaara tenía los ojos tan abiertos y estaba tan paralizado que ni siquiera pudo reaccionar a tiempo para cerrar de nuevo la puerta, se quedó allí plantado viendo como Ino se duchaba, hasta que esta giró un poco su cuerpo.

La puerta se encontraba cerrada, que raro, juró haber oído algo…

Gaara seguía apoyado contra la puerta ya cerrada, el corazón le latía con fuerza y unas gotas de sudor recorrieron su rostro. Se llevó la mano al pecho, quería que parase ese dolor que a la vez le resultaba placentero, jamás había visto algo así.

- (¿Qué me pasa? No entiendo por qué… ¿por qué me pasa esto? ¿qué es esta sensación que cada vez se apodera más de mi? No se trata de Shukaku… es muy diferente, es…)

Al pensar esto se dirigió rápidamente hacia la habitación de Kankuro, el cual dormía acurrucado como un bebé. Se sobresaltó mucho cuando Gaara comenzó a zarandearle para que se despertara.

-¿¡Pero qué demo…? ¿Eres tú? ¿por qué me despiertas así?

Gaara aún estaba muy nervioso y tragó saliva.

- La he visto…

- ¿A quién?

- A ella… estaba en el baño y…

Kankuro abrió entonces mucho los ojos.

- La has visto… ¿desnuda?

Gaara asintió sin poder decir nada.

- Vaya… que cabronazo con suerte…

- Tsk, no seas idiota. El caso es que me he puesto de los nervios, ¿entiendes? y noto fuertes latidos. Por un momento creí que perdía el control y…

- Gaara, te aconsejo que hagas algo, tienes que decírselo, sino vas a estar sufriendo todo el tiempo.

¿Sufrir? Ya había sufrido bastante. Ahora tenía que estar dispuesto a todo. Pero para aquello aún no se sentía preparado, y cuando la vio más tarde en su despacho, sintió que no podría por más que quisiera, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió miedo, un miedo terrible a que fuese de nuevo rechazado.

Kankuro estuvo presente mientras trabajaban sobre los preparativos del examen y miraba disimuladamente a uno y a otro… aún no podía creer que su hermano pequeño se hubiese enamorado así, sin más. El miedo que sentía antes por él ahora se convertía en absoluta admiración, era el Kazekage y sabía que las chicas de la villa reían cuando él pasaba por delante de ellas, aunque Gaara no se percatase de nada. Era más admirado de lo que él se creía.

…

La tarde cayó y todos salieron a pasear, aprovecharían para enseñar la villa a los invitados de la villa de la Hoja. Pero Kankuro lo tenía todo calculado, hizo una seña a Temari y esta desapareció junto con Shikamaru, Kankuro también desapareció de repente. Ino y Gaara se encontraron paseando solos, pero no se percataron de la ausencia de los otros, intentaban tener una conversación a pesar de que continuaban sin mirarse mutuamente.

- En fin, y mi familia lleva una tienda de flores… yo misma a veces les echo una mano y… - explicaba Ino.

Gaara se sentía estúpido, era incapaz de decir nada. Aquella tarde prefirió no llevar su ropa de Kazekage, iba vestido como siempre le había gustado ir, se sentía más cómodo así. A pesar de que escuchaba las palabras de Ino, buscaba de nuevo algún indicio… alguna oportunidad, aunque por otro lado no quería que llegase ese momento. Temía ser rechazado, o incluso perder el control.

Sin embargo, sabía que ella también sentía algo, se lo notaba, ya que mientras hablaba se la atropellaban las palabras, y parecía estar esperando algo.

Comenzó a levantarse viento y pronto comenzó a anochecer, las calles se quedaron desiertas, pero ellos siguieron avanzando. Muy pronto se detuvieron.

- Ino… tú… ¿qué opinas de mi? – se atrevió a preguntar Gaara.

A Ino la dio un vuelco el corazón cuando escuchó esas palabras, y de pronto se atrevió a mirarle directamente a los ojos, unos ojos verdes que parecían hechizar. Gaara permanecía impasible esperando su respuesta.

- Yo, pues… en fin siento curiosidad, por conocerte mejor, me refiero. Tengo ganas de conocerte, pareces no se, muy interesante – dijo algo cortada.

Gaara se acercó más a ella, pero no se atrevió a tocarla, Ino temblaba y su pelo se removía fuertemente por el viento.

- Quiero borrar mi pasado, quiero ser aceptado, quiero sentir… - dijo mientras se acercaba aún más, el corazón le latía con verdadera fuerza, ¿sería capaz?

Ino no se alejó, dejó que se acercara hasta notar el calor de su piel, su aliento. Estaba paralizada, sólo quería dejarse llevar, dejarse llevar por aquel chico tan misterioso y que tanto la atraía. El viento comenzaba a soplar aún con más fuerza, la arena hacía remolinos en torno a ellos, pero Gaara levantó la mano e hizo un escudo, por lo que quedaron atrapados en una especie de burbuja donde el viento no podía llegar. Dejó la mano levantada e Ino levantó también la suya, juntando ambos las dos palmas. Ino sonreía, Gaara parecía más tranquilo y también sonrió. El tiempo se detuvo en la aldea oculta de la Arena…

…

Al día siguiente, todos se encontraban en la entrada de la muralla, Ino y Shikamaru estaban preparados para partir de nuevo hacia su villa. Temari y Shikamaru se dieron un largo beso de despedida, parecían pegados con cola. Gaara les miró de reojo con algo de vergüenza. Mientras tanto Kankuro se despedía de Ino, hasta que finalmente ésta ya se dirigió al Kazekage.

- Bueno pues… - comenzó Ino algo nerviosa – nos veremos en la prueba final del examen, supongo…

- Sí claro… - dijo Gaara algo aturdido mientras seguía mirando de reojo como su hermana seguía pegada a Shikamaru – Yo, bueno… hasta pronto entonces.

Gaara estaba muy nervioso, no quería despedirse, no quería que se marchara, tenía la sensación de que iba a reventar por dentro si no hacía pronto algo, no quería despedirse así sin más… pero algo lo frenaba. Vio como Ino se alejaba con Shikamaru, ésta se dio la vuelta y levantó la mano despidiéndose. Gaara tenía los puños muy apretados, sudaba y de nuevo el corazón le golpeó fuerte en el pecho, no podía, tenía que hacer algo… tardó cinco segundos en reaccionar y salió corriendo detrás de ella. Puso su mano en su hombro y la detuvo, Ino se giró sorprendida para estar frente a frente. Kankuro y Temari vieron a su pequeño hermano y contenían la respiración, ¿qué hacía?

Y sin previo aviso, sin decir nada, Gaara se acercó y la besó en los labios. Ino se abrazó fuerte a él y se dejó llevar por aquella pasión.

Kankuro no daba crédito a lo que veía, tenía la boca totalmente abierta y se restregaba los ojos. Temari por el contrario se tapó la boca con las manos de lo sorprendida que estaba. Aquella escena era la más extraña y la que menos se hubiesen imaginado que verían. Allí estaba su hermano pequeño, ahora ya un hombre, descubriendo el verdadero amor.

Gaara miró fijamente a Ino a los ojos, ahora tenía otro objetivo más, amar a esa persona, vivir para esa persona, protegerla y cuidarla hasta llegar al límite de sus fuerzas, pase lo que pase…

Fin.


End file.
